Petite soirée à deux
by laure59
Summary: Ce soir c'est la saint-valentin et Naruto a préparé une soirée romantique à Sasuke. Sasunaru, pas forte en résumé venait lire.


Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour leur propre bien les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Mashashi Kishimoto. Sniff.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru

Rating: M. Je ne pense pas mettre trompé j'ai encore du mal à choisir le bon rating.

Note: voici mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.

Note 2 : C'est une petite fiction que je voulais faire pour la Saint-Valentin

Note 3 : Il y a des fautes qui risque d'être passé au travers de mon radar ( :p) , je m'en excuse par avance car personne n'est infaillible.

* * *

Ce soir est enfin le grand soir pensa Naruto. Après deux semaines de cogitation et de préparation, tout était fin prêt pour la soirée de Saint-Valentin qu'il voulait offrir à son amour. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour son homme pour fêter leurs cinq ans ensemble. Comme souvent au cours des quinze derniers jours, il se remémora le début de leur relation. Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois lors d'une demande de la Sharingan Rénovation pour décorés une des maisons qu'il avait faite car le client aimait son travail. Pour lui ce fut un coup de foudre dès qu'il avait aperçu les magnifiques prunelles sombres de Sasuke. Par la suite, les Uchiwa avaient continué à travailler avec le blond car son travail avait été plus que bien reçu et leurs sociétés avaient signé un partenariat de longue durée.

Ils leur avaient fallu plus d'un an et l'aide d'Itachi pour se rendre compte de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments. Le premier rendez-vous avait été des plus agréables, Sasuke l'avait invité au restaurant dont la tranquillité et l'intimité n'avait rien à envier à la qualité. Puis avait suivi une séance de cinéma où ils avaient vus le dernier film d'Angélina Jolie. Ce soir-là, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser, ce fut un moment merveilleux avec un goût d'inachevé.

Leur première fois avait été des plus inoubliable, ils étaient chez Naruto et après un diner aux chandelles, ils s'étaient installés devant la télé.

***Flash-back* **

-Je ne me doutais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiné surtout autre chose que des ramens. Déclara avec amusement Sasuke

-Et bien, je suis content de t'avoir surpris. Après tout, c'était le but. Répondit un Naruto souriant, tout en allumant la télé, il mit la chaine qui passait les mangas, il tomba sur le générique de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, et il alla s'assoir entre les bras du brun. Sasuke les installa confortablement et referma ses bras autour de lui.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, commençant à décrocher, il se mit à grignoter le cou caramel devant lui. Naruto émit de petits gémissements qui ne firent qu'attiser le désir du jeune Uchiwa. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt orange et commença à caresser son ventre puis son dos, le blondinet lui, fut parcouru d'agréable frisson. Ce traitement dura un moment les excitant tous les deux avant que Sasuke ne décide de s'attaquer à ses tétons qu'il caressait où pinçait. Pendant ce temps, après avoir laissé plusieurs suçons, sa bouche passa par le haut du dos et s'occupa de l'autre côté qui reçut le même traitement.

Naruto se préoccupa de moins en moins de la télé tout aux sensations que lui procuraient la bouche et les mains de l'Uchiwa. Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus, il s'empara de sa bouche et ils partirent pour un baiser des plus sensuels. Tout en s'explorant, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, d'abord le haut et Naruto fut le premier à quitter la bouche de son futur amant, il se dirigea vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il se mit à suçoter, il descendit ensuite vers son torse qu'il se mit à goûter avec un plaisir évident, il prit un téton en bouche et se mit à le mordiller tandis que l'autre se faisait agréablement pincer et vus les gémissements que Sasuke produisait, il devait adorer. Lentement, il descendit sur son ventre s'approcha du nombril qu'il taquina de la langue, pendant ce temps ces mains finirent de le déshabiller et elles caressèrent le pénis fièrement dressé qui fit pousser un cri d'extase à Sasuke. Enfin, sa bouche parcourut le reste du chemin pour lécher la virilité du brun. Il prit son temps pour la savourer tout du long tel une glace en train de fondre (j'avais envie de glace à ce moment-là é_é), puis il se décida à l'enfourner commença un léger mouvement de va et vient la prenant profondément pour la ressortir presque aussitôt, il suivait un rythme imaginaire tantôt long tantôt rapide. Et bientôt Sasuke se cambra pour jouir dans la bouche du blond qui avala la semence tout en regardant le visage satisfait de son amant.

Il se redressa pour lui prendre sa bouche pour un autre baiser enflammé qui aida l'Uchiwa à reprendre pied, Ensuite, il allongea Naruto et se mit à refaire tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir plus tôt. Après l'avoir fait jouir, il se mouilla plusieurs doigts et commença à caresser l'intimité du blond, en sentant les doigts qui touchait cet endroit, il se crispa mais très vite, les sensations que lui faisait ressentir la bouche de Sasuke, lui firent tout oublier. Dès qu'il fut bien préparé, il présenta son sexe à l'entrée et le pénétra lentement, une fois au fond de lui, il s'arrêta pour laisser à Naruto le temps de s'habituer à lui. Quand il commença à s'agiter sous lui, le brun compris la demande et se mit à se mouvoir d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, il trouva cette tâche qui lui donnait plus de plaisir et il se mit à la pilonner. Ils perdirent pieds quand enfin ils jouirent poussant des cris d'extase pour l'un et des gémissements rauques pour l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir tout deux comblé et heureux.

***Fin du flash-back***

Il regarda l'heure, bientôt dix-huit heures, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant l'arrivée de Sasuke, il partit vite se mettre une tenue plus adéquate pour la soirée et il attendit son homme. Enfin à dix-neuf heures trente, Naruto entendit la porte claquer. Il se leva et se porta à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant.

-Bonjour amour. S'exclama Sasuke tout en l'embrassant.

-Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

-Moui ! Ça aurait pu mieux se passer. Je suis désolé de te dire que mon nouveau client n'aime pas ton travail.

-Hé hé hé ! Tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier les artistes !

-Baka ! Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que l'on se verra beaucoup moins sans ce fichu projet et en prime je vais devoir supporter l'autre pervers d'Orochimaru.

-Aie ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Je comprends mieux ta mauvaise humeur. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te détendre, un bon bain, un succulent repas et une soirée en ma compagnie ! Déclara Naruto avec son entrain habituel.

-Un excellent programme en perspective, je dois dire.

-N'est-ce pas ! Je savais qu'il te plairait ! Aller maintenant files au bain !

-Ouui, papa ! s'exclama Sasuke d'un ton taquin tout en lui volant un baiser.

Naruto se mit à rire et il partit finir le repas. Quand Sasuke revint une demi-heure plus tard, il avait enfilé un jean moulant et un polo blanc près du corps. Ils s'attablèrent et Naruto leur servi des brochettes de gambas safranés ainsi qu'une petite salade verte. La conversation allait bon train. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout de leurs futurs projets. Ils continuèrent le repas sur des côtelettes d'agneaux au miel et gingembre accompagnés d'une poêlés de légumes frais. A la fin du repas après avoir tout débarrasser Naruto prit la parole :

-Que dirais-tu d'aller dans notre chambre et de se mettre un bon film ?

Dans le cerveau de Sasuke, le mot chambre rimait avec lit qui lui-même rimait avec sexe. (**Sasu** : Chambre ? Qui a parlé de Chambre ?** Laure** :….. **Naru** : Amour, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça **Sasu** : mais elle a parlé de chambre et tu sais quel effet cela me fait quand on en parle. **Naru** : Je le sais mais lasse la finir car tu vas adorer la suite. **Sasu** : Ah bon ? Naru : Oui je te le promets)

-Tu es sûr de vouloir regarder la télé ? demanda l'Uchiwa sur un ton plein d'espoir.

-Oui, bien sûr j'ai réussi à louer Ninja Assassin depuis le temps que je veux le voir. S'exclama le blond avec une lueur amusé dans le regard que son amant ne vit pas.

-Va pour Ninja Assassins. Répondit-il d'un ton déçu qui fit sourire Naruto.

-Prépare le film, je range deux trois bricole et je te rejoins.

Sasuke déçut partit préparer le film, et se dit de tout faire pour profiter d'une séance plus intime. Pendant ce temps Naruto finissait de préparait le dessert qu'il avait prévu de prendre au lit. Avec un plateau contenant divers fruits frais, divers nappages, ainsi que deux flutes et une bouteille de champagne, il se dirigea vers la chambre arborant son éternel sourire qui pour un bon observateur le qualifierait de coquin. En entrant dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus en voyant le visage plus qu'étonné de sa moitié.

-J'espère que prendre le dessert au lit ne te dérange pas mon ange.

-Non, non, non. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre le dit ange troublé comme à chaque fois que le blond avait ce sourire. Tu sors le champagne, en quel honneur ?

-Et bien pour fêter ton contrat même si tu ne le fais pas avec moi. Et puis c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui et je voulais te faire plaisir.

Il posa le plateau sur le lit puis il s'installa confortablement avec Sasuke, ils passèrent une grande parti du film à se nourrir mutuellement et à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de chocolat ne coule le long du cou de l'Uchiwa, ce qui amena un grand sourire sur les lèvres du blond qui se pencha et se fit un plaisir de récolter du bout de la langue le délicieux nectar qui fit frissonner le brun. Il se redressa pour lui enlever son t-shirt, il attrapa le bol de sauce chocolat qu'il se mit à étaler sur le torse de son amant, il y ajouta quelque fruits et une fois son œuvre terminé, il se pencha pour les gober, il lécha ensuite tout le chocolat en commençant par les tétons et en descendant de plus en plus. De son côté Sasuke le laissa faire pour profiter des sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Une fois que tout le chocolat eut disparut, il finit de le déshabiller puis il approcha sa bouche de sa hampe sur laquelle il se mit à souffler ce qui provoqua d'intense frisson chez le brun. Brun qui souleva des hanches pour inciter son amant à le prendre en bouche. Mais lui, il le taquina du bout de la langue et la promena sur tout le long.

On pouvait entendre les gémissements emplir la pièce et quand le blond le prit en bouche, les gémissements se firent plus fort et plus intense que les autres, ensuite il prit la sauce caramel qu'il se mit à enduire sur le sexe fièrement dressé et le reprit en bouche pour le savourer longuement. Quand Sasuke fut sur le point de jouir, il arrêta de le lécher et il lui présenta ses doigts devant sa bouche qu'il mouilla longuement. Une fois fait, il les présenta sur l'orifice du brun qu'il caressa lentement avant d'y faire entrer un doigt. Pour lui faire oublier sa pénétration, il avait saisi le sexe du brun qu'il s'était mis à caresser, cela marcha à merveille car ses gémissements reprirent de plus belle et ils se firent plus forts quand il trouva son point sensible. Une fois bien préparé, il le mit à quatre patte, présenta son sexe à l'entrée et le pénétra d'une forte poussée qui fit pousser un cri d'extase à l'Uchiwa car il avait tapé sa tâche à la première poussée. Dès que le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, il se mit à se mouvoir d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. On entendait plus que les grognements du blond et les gémissements du brun entrecoupés du prénom de chacun. A l'approche de la délivrance, Naruto empoigna le sexe du brun et lui imposa le même rythme qu'il faisait subir à son corps. Enfin, ils se lâchèrent tous deux dans un cri d'extase.

Ils reprirent leur respiration tout en s'embrassant et en se caressant ce qui ralluma leur désir et ils refirent l'amour, cette fois ce fut le brun qui mena la danse et il fit subir à Naruto tous ce qu'il lui avait fait. Quand enfin, ils se furent calmés, ils allèrent prendre une douche bien chaude puis se réinstallèrent dans le lit. Naruto embrassa son brun et lui tendit en paquet tout en lui souhaitant une bonne Saint-Valentin. Sasuke le déballa et découvrit un bracelet en or avec gravé dessus Itsumademo (Pour toujours) Itoshi (Mon amour) Aishitemasu (Je t'aime).

-Merci beaucoup ! Ton cadeau me fait énormément plaisir, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

-Du moment que cela te plait, moi je suis heureux.

-Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Sasuke se pencha sur sa table de nuit et attrapa un paquet dans le tiroir qu'il tendit à Naruto

-Tiens ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.

-Tout ce qui vient de toi me plait.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit le cadeau pour découvrir un collier avec une plaque en or et argent ou il y avait gravé Itoshi (Mon amour) Itsumademo (Pour toujours) Aishitemasu (Je t'aime). Ce qui était pour ainsi dire la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait mettre sur le bracelet.

Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha de l'Uchiwa pour le remercier comme il se doit avant d'attacher son collier.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sur un dernier « Je t'aime ».

Owari

**

* * *

**

Laure

: Ouf ! Enfin fini.

Laure senti des regards posés sur elle, elle se retourna pour découvrir dans un coin de la pièce trois narutien et dans l'autre trois rebornien. Dont Tsuna qui avait un regard très peiné.

**Laure** : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

**Itachi** : Eh bien, le petit aux cheveux châtain a l'air tout tristounet et les deux personnes qui l'accompagne on l'air de t'en vouloir.

**Hibari** : Je vais la mordre à mort !

**Laure** : Hibari-san qu'ai-je fais pour te mettre en colère ?

**Hibari** : Tu as rendu mon herbivore malheureux de ce fait je vais te mordre à mort !

**Mukuro** : Kufufu ! Laisse-là au moins s'expliquer après on avisera.

**Hibari** : Oh ! Toi l'ananas herbivore laisse-moi faire ce que je veux !

**Tsuna** : Mukuro-kun, Hibari-san, ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre, surtout que je suis déjà triste que Laure-chan nous fasse des infidélités ce n'est pas pour vous y mettre aussi.

Grand blanc plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse.

**Naruto** : Hahahahaha ! C'est …. Pour… C…ça que …..Vous nous …..Embêter ! Mmmfffff hahahahahaha ! C'est trop drôle. Mais moi j'aime sa fic, je suis avec mon Sasu-chan et j'ai même droit à du lemon et vous vous venez vous plaindre. En plus le bureau des plaintes n'est pas ici.

**Hibari** : Toi l'herbivore blond si tu ne te calme pas tout de suite je te mords à mort.

**Sasuke** : Ça ne servira à rien il ne t'écoutera jamais, il n'a peur de personne.

Soudain des deux côté de la pièce on pouvait sentir deux aura plus que meurtrière s'élever.

**Laure à bout de patience** : Bon on se calme là. Premièrement, Naruto-kun ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens, continue et tu seras uke à vie même si je te préfère en seme.

**Naruto** : QUOI !

**Sasu** : Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

**Laure** : Deuxièmement, Hibari-san tu baisses tes tonfas où toi aussi je te mets uke.

Regard noir de la part de l'intéressé.

**Laure** : Troisièmement, Tsuna-chan, je ne fais d'infidélité à personne, je vous aime tous autant. Et ensuite si tu réagis comme ça quand je fic sur Naruto qu'est-ce que cela va être quand je le ferais sur Harry Potter.

Plus personne n'osait parler pour ne pas subir les foudres de l'hystérique en face d'eux de peur de le regretter plus tard.

**Laure** : Donc, si le message est passé, je vous demanderais de quitter cette pièce pour que je puisse finir tranquillement les fics que j'ai en cours. Merci.

Tous s'éclipsèrent le plus rapidement et calmement que possible.

**Laure** : Quel plaisir de se sentir respecté.

Dans la pièce d'à côté six personnes se concertèrent pour faire payer à la folle furieuse qui écrit sur eux tous ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

* * *

C'est mon premier lemon et j'espère qu'il est bien fait, j'attends vos avis bon ou mauvais.

J'avoue avoir le trac de vos réactions et si personne ne réponds promis je n'en écris plus :p

Ciaossu !


End file.
